You Don't Know You're Beautiful
by InkHeart4112
Summary: Once Zander finally figures out why Stevie is obsessed with One Direction's song, he goes out of his way to prove to her that she doesn't need a boy band to say she's beautiful, especially when she has him. Zevie Month One-Shot #1!


**A/N: **Hey, there! Currently writing this on August 20. Kind of far from December, but a head start is never a bad thing. So, I'm sure most of you have heard What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. It's a catchy song, not going to lie. While I was listening to it, I thought of this idea! I know that Stevie doesn't seem like the type to like this kind of song so it's a bit OC, but every girl wants to be told she's beautiful. Okay, I'm going to stop boring you. Hope you enjoy my first Zevie month one-shot!

**I don't own How to Rock, any TV show references, or any songs mentioned. **

[Zander]

Before Stevie can get out of my truck after I pull into her driveway, I lock the doors.

She rolls her eyes, takes off her seatbelt, turns to me, and asks, "What is it now, Robbins? Want me to give you a goodnight kiss?"

I lean over to her joking, "No, but I'd appreciate it."

She laughs and pushes me back. I chuckle and take off my seatbelt.

"Alright, what's going on with you."

Stevie furrows her eyebrows. I sigh and explain, "Since they released it, all I've heard come out of your iPod is that One Direction song. Throughout this whole ride home, you were even humming it. You hate bubblegum pop just as much as I do so this is freaking me out."

She scoffs, "There's nothing wrong with a change in music, Z. Besides, you used to be _obsessed _with the song California Girls so don't talk to me about bubblegum pop."

I protest, "The music video included a naked Katy Perry covered in cotton candy. Can you blame me?"

She chuckles and says, "Just open the door, Zander."

I shake my head. "Not until you tell me why you like that song so much."

She raises her eyebrows with a smirk, props her feet onto her seat, crosses her legs, and folds her arms with a devious smile.

I shrug and state, "We're going to be in here for a while."

Stevie replies, "Fine, but my brothers know that you always drop me off at this time. When they notice that I'm not in the house by now they'll think we're making out, come outside with some lame 'I wanted to look at the stars' excuse, and then interrogate you Law & Order style the next time you stay for dinner."

I raise an eyebrow and mumble, "It's like an episode of Gilmore Girls."

After she laughs, I say, "Stevie, come on. Just tell me why you actually like the song What Makes You Beautiful."

Stevie sighs and mutters something. I roll my eyes and command, "Speak up, Mumbles."

She narrows her eyes and mutters again. "Stevie..."

She groans and yells, "Fine!"

I smirk out of victory. "Good. Now, why do you like it?"

Playing with her hands in her lap, Stevie answers, "I know that I'm not Kacey, I don't like this kind of stuff but..."

I tease, "But..."

She punches me in the arm before continuing, "It's just a cute song, you know? The lyrics really get to me."

I furrow my eyebrows and think for a moment. When I realize what she means, I smile cheekily.

Stevie narrows her eyes, points a finger at me, and says, "Don't. You. _Dare._"

Ignoring her warning, I tease, "You like being called beautiful."

She rolls her eyes and responds, "You know what? We are not having this conversation."

She leans over to my side, unlocks the door, sits back in her chair, and opens her door. Before Stevie steps out, I grab her left wrist so she turns her head to me.

"Come on, Steves. You don't need some British boy band to tell you you're beautiful. You have me for that."

She chuckles, ruffles my hair, and hops out of the car.

When she closes the door and starts walking towards her house, I roll down the window and jokingly exclaim, "See you tomorrow, gorgeous!"

Stevie turns around so she's walking backwards and gives me the finger, making me laugh.

* * *

[Stevie]

Still panting, I stumble around the mall food court. Finally, I sit down on one of the tables, kick my feet onto one of the chairs below, and lay down. Kacey rolls her eyes and sits down in the chair beside the one my feet are on.

I groan and whine, "How are you not exhausted?"

She shrugs and replies, "After years of experience, you learn not to get tired at sales."

I cross my arms over my chest and respond, "I can handle basketball with my brothers, but I can't even live through walking around the mall for three hours _straight_."

When I sit up, I state, "I am _never _going to another Sunday sale with you again. Ever."

Kacey laughs. I scan the food court, my eyes landing on one particular site. As usual, Zander was sitting on one of the tables across the court while strumming his ukulele and singing to the girls surrounding him. Realizing that he's not singing one of his original songs, I listen closer to the lyrics. When I finally realize the familiar tune that he's playing, I groan and put my head in my hands.

Kacey starts, "Is he singing..."

I raise my head and look over to Zander while muttering, "What Makes You Beautiful."

"To you."

I shake my head and slightly scrunch up my nose. "What? That's ridiculous."

She scoffs, "Stevie, it's pretty obvious that he's practically serenading you."

Zander notices me glaring at him and smirks. Throughout the whole chorus, he keeps his eyes on me with that stupid and smug grin.

* * *

I punch my oldest brother Joey in the arm after yelling, "You jerk!"

He rolls his eyes and responds, "You know the drill, Steves. Snooze you lose."

I groan as he sits down at the dining table. Still standing, I walk behind my younger brother Chandler and flick the back of his head.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!"

I snap back, "For eating my Sunday night fried chicken! What the heck am I supposed to eat now?!"

My other older brother Ross comments, "Just eat the leftovers."

I bang my fist on the table and shout, "Joey ate the leftovers!"

Chandler backs his chair way from the table and questions, "Could you _be_ anymore violent?"

In unison, Joey, Ross, and I all yell, "Stop over pronouncing words!"

Ross leans back in his chair and says, "Tell Mike to bring home some McDonalds or something."

I narrow my eyes right as the doorbell rings. Groaning, I turn around and stomp out into the hall. I storm over to the front door and swing it open, revealing a Central Perk pizza man.

He holds out the white box in his hands while saying, "Pizza delivery for Stevie Baskara."

I furrow my eyebrows and state, "I didn't order a pizza."

"Is there another Stevie Baskara that lives at this address?"

"No."

"Then this is for you. We get the call, we deliver the pizza."

I shrug and take the box. After handing the guy his tip, I shut the door, turn around, and open the box. As soon as I do, I see a large cheese pizza with pepperoni arranged on the top to spell out a message.

_CUTIE  
_

I smile and bite my bottom lip, knowing exactly who it's from. I reach my right hand out to pick a pepperoni off, but a figure in front of me snatches the box out of my hands.

"Ooh, more dinner."

"Joey!"

* * *

I walk over to my seat in the back of the music classroom and sit down, dropping my bag on the ground.

Beside me, I hear a voice whisper in my ear, "Did you like the pizza?"

I smirk, turn my head to none other then Zander, and joke, "You'll have to ask Joey considering he ate the whole thing. I liked the message, though. I'm never going to live pass this, huh?"

He laughs. "Not likely."

I roll my eyes while smiling and turn to the front of the room just as Mr. Schneider walks into the room.

He lifts up the world map (don't know why we have that in music class), revealing the chalkboard, while announcing, "Alright, we are going to be discussing..."

When he moves aside and turns around, I widen my eyes at what's written on the board in blue chalk.

_You're beautiful, S._

_-Zander_

Mr. Schneider turns to the class, looks directly at Zander, and asks, "Mr. Robbins, is there a reason you used my chalkboard for your personal use?"

Zander shrugs and explains, "I just wanted to tell a special girl that I think she's beautiful."

I close my eyes and put my head in my hands. I'm going to kill this guy.

Somewhere else in the classroom, I high pitched voice exclaims, "My name's Stephanie, he wrote it for me!"

Another girl argues, "No, my name is Stacey and he wrote it for _me._"

And so the war begins.

* * *

I cross my legs on top of Nelson's desk in Mr. March's room and put my hands in my lap while he talks to me about how Grace's hair smells like cotton candy. Right when Nelson moves onto how her perfume smells like cherries, a familiar voice rings over the PA system.

"Excuse me, everyone. May I have your attention for a moment?"

I widen my eyes and say, "He wouldn't."

The person, obviously Zander, continues, "So, there's this drop-dead-_gorgeous_ girl. I don't think she knows how stunning she is, but I think all of us can change that."

At her desk, Kacey says, "He would."

I groan but stop when everyone shushes me, wanting to hear every word Zander says.

"So, if you see S_tevie Baskara_ today, be sure to tell her she's beautiful. Heck, feel free to tell her that everyday. Now, I'm going to go and get some ice for the bruises Stevie will give me for doing this. Later, baby!"

I narrow my eyes and clench my fists. Kacey, who obviously has a different approach on him humiliating me, exclaims, "Aw, that's so sweet!"

* * *

I hum the tune to Only You Can Be You as I walk to my locker, trying to drone out Kacey's ramble about her revenge on Molly. When I reach my locker, I turn to the right combination and open it up. Immediately, several little white balls fall out and clack against the floor as they scatter around the hall.

I angrily start, "I swear, if this is one of Kevin and Nelson's pranks..."

Kacey shakes her head while holding up one of the ping pong balls and interrupts, "I don't think this is from Kevin or Nelson."

I furrow my eyebrows. She hand me the ping pong ball she's holding and picks up a few more while I read the message written on it in a red permanent marker.

_u r_

_beautiful_

In front of me, Kacey grins so widely that it looks like a hanger is in her mouth.

"He wrote it on every single one of these!"

I roll my eyes and throw the ping pong ball back into my locker muttering, "I hope Zander knows that he's going to have to clean this up."

* * *

I sit down at the lunch table already occupied by Kevin and Nelson while saying, "Hey, what's going on?"

Kevin turns to me and jokes, "Look, it's Mrs. Robbins."

I roll my eyes. Nelson puts down his video game and says, "You should be flattered that Zander keeps going all out to call you beautiful."

I furrow my eyebrows and ask, "What's the big deal about it anyways?"

Both of them hopelessly sigh as if they know something that I don't.

Kevin explains, "Zander said you shouldn't be to open with the word beautiful, that you should only use it when you're in love."

I widen my eyes and question, "Wait, _Zander_ said that if you tell a girl she's beautiful, you love her?"

They nod. Nelson states, "He's been trying to tell you all day."

* * *

The first thing I see when I walk into the band room is Zander standing in front of me, obviously about to leave.

He smiles and questions, "Did you like your locker surprise? It took me a pretty long time to write all of it."

I roll my eyes. "As much as I appreciate it, was _this _necessary?"

I hold up my left fist, revealing the message in purple marker on the back of my hand that he wrote while I was taking a nap on the couch a couple hours ago.

_BEAUTIFUL_

Surrounding the word were a bunch of hearts, and right under it was _-ZR_.

Zander laughs and responds, "Hey, only the best for my lady."

Hoping to get the answer Kevin and Nelson gave me, I tilt my head to the side and ask, "Why are you doing this?"

He sighs, shrugs, and answers, "I just want you to know you're beautiful."

I bite my bottom lip and reply, "Message received."

He grins and says, "Well, I have to go to detention for writing on Mr. Schneider's board and the ping pong incident."

I laugh as he slips pass me and walks down the hall.

Before he can turn the corner to the next hall, I turn around and state, "I love you, too."

Zander stops and slowly turns around. He smiles at me and repeats my words from before.

"Message received."

**Lame and a bit rushed little one-shot. It's pretty late while I'm writing this so excuse the terribleness. Be sure to review if you liked it! Happy Zevie Month, darlings. (:**

**#SaveHowToRock**


End file.
